thelifeofamycharmytailsandcreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Knuckles
:Note: This short, along with all of the other TF2-based ones, is not canonical to the actual story. Meet Knuckles is the seventh TLOACTAC Short of the TLOACTAC series. This is also the third Team Fortress 2-parodied short. It is a parody of the Meet the Soldier video of Team Fortress 2, which introduces the Soldier, one of the nine playable characters in the aforementioned game. Hence the name of the short, the character who portrays a similar role to the Soldier, who is also the star of the short, is Knuckles. Synopsis This short's plot is similar to that of the Meet the Soldier video, where Knuckles is seen on the go. Plot The short begins with the RED Pyro blasting flames from its Flamethrower over the central point of the BLU team's base, followed by it raising its Flamethrower and cheering triumphantly, not too long before a rocket from offscreen comes towards it and blows it up, gibbing it, followed by a scene where RED Blaze and Amy text message each other, only for the same thing to happen to them, the rocket of which also comes from offscreen. Lastly, Bowser claims he's hungry, and a third rocket comes towards him from offscreen, blowing up and gibbing him, too. The "Meet Knuckles" title card appears, followed by a scene featuring Knuckles drilling what appears to be a group of recruits. He explains a story to them about Moon Tzu (an obvious parody of Sun Tzu) and his war strategy, followed by a separate scene showing Knuckles going into battle against the RED team. He succeeds in killing RED Sonic using his Shotgun just as the blue hedgehog (on the RED team, ironically) was about to Spin Dash towards Knuckles. He then switches to his Rocket Launcher and shoots a rocket towards RED Cosmo, gibbing her, who was firing syringes at him. Cutting back to the drill scene, Knuckles unhooks two grenades from his weapons belt and bangs them together three times, explaining that Moon Tzu used his fight money to order three of every mammal on earth, including humans, herded them onto a big yacht, and then murdered the living s**t out of every single one of them. It cuts back to the battle scene, where BLU Tails points out that there's a Sentry and a group of Egg Pawns at the northwestern direction. Knuckles manages to obliterate those, along with RED Eggman, by executing his rocket jump with the use of his Rocket Launcher. He lands on a pipe and runs over to the last control point, which RED Bowser, Silver, Marine, and Cream, are guarding. He jumps off the pipe and launches a rocket at the four of them, killing all of them simultaneously, followed by a safe landing. RED Charmy uncloaks from behind and attempts to backstab Knuckles with his balisong, only for the echidna to notice him and give him a swift blow to the face with his shovel, also knocking one of his teeth out, followed by a freeze frame. It cuts back to the drill scene, where Knuckles laughs to himself and says that from that day forward, any time a bunch of mammals, including humans, are together in one place alongside other animals, it would be a zoo. The camera views the "recruits" and reveals that they are the decapitated heads of the RED team members, with the exception of Tails, making it be 14 out of 15 of the 15 characters. Half of them on perched on the gate, while the other half are resting beneath the gate. Shadow's head falls onto Blaze's head, and he rolls to the ground. The short ends and the Team Fortress 2 ending flourish plays. An epilogue is seen where Knuckles is talking to Shadow's head saying that it will not be considered a zoo if the mammals resided with other animals on a farm. RED Tails mocks Knuckles from behind pointing out that he failed to get him, which happens not too long after the echidna pulls out his Rocket Launcher and shoots a rocket towards Tails, gibbing him and making parts get scattered. Characters *Knuckles Minor characters *RED team members **Pyro **Blaze **Amy **Bowser **Sonic **Cosmo **Eggman **Silver **Marine **Cream **Charmy **Shadow (head only) **Rouge (head only) **Knuckles (head only) **Tails *BLU team members **Sonic **Amy **Tails Transcript See Meet Knuckles/Transcript Category:TLOACTAC Shorts Category:TF2-based Shorts